irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd-Princessa Relationship
.]] This is the relationship between Nalyd and Princessa. It started out as Princessa's crush on Nalyd, and his attraction to her in I Love Adventures!, flirting in Do You Think I'm Stupid?, and blossomed into an official relationship by the third episode, Je t'aime. Princessa dumped Nalyd in Episode Nine because she felt that he only liked her because of her beauty, because he went against the alliance, because she didn't think he really loved her, and lastly, because she wanted to support Bridgette because her boyfriend was eliminated. Nalyd seemed apathetic to the break up, but Princessa was tragically affected. IRC Camps Season One I Love Adventures! In this episode, Princessa asked Nalyd what he thought of her bikini, and he thought she was hot. Do You Think I'm Stupid? Nalyd admitted that he had a crush on Princessa, and she admitted to having on on him as well. Princessa was terrified when Nalyd was mauled by a lion. She kissed him after the Killer Actors won the challenge. Je t'aime Princessa and Nalyd did the first part of the challenge, and they kissed sweetly. The two talked during the rest of the challenge, and Princessa said that she loved Nalyd. Ethan wanted Nalyd to get Princessa into their alliance, and she accepted. A Christmas Miracle Princessa told Nalyd that he was a good looking Santa. Later, after the Killer Actors lost the challenge, and Nalyd was worried that he'd be eliminated, she reassured him, and kissed him. Yeehaw Princessa and Nalyd ate breakfast together. When Ethan was flirting with Princessa, Nalyd got angry at him. Later, Princessa complimented Nalyd's hair. After Chris gave out the hats, and Princessa put hers on, Nalyd said that she looked cute in the hat, and she replied by saying that he was the sweetest, and hugging him. Princessa told Nalyd not to die before he attempted the challenge. After Nalyd hurt himself, Princessa rushed to his side, and tried to make him feel better. He told her to go jump for the good of the team, and to jump for him. Princessa did as she was told, and she flipped off the tower onto the horse. After she landed, Nalyd praised her. After the Actors won the challenge, Princessa kissed Nalyd and victory-danced. Soon, Nalyd danced with her too. After the campfire ceremony, Princessa asked Nalyd if he wanted to go swimming, and he replied yes. They changed into their swimsuits and met at the dock. Nalyd cannonballed off the dock, while Princess back flipped off of it. He called her a show off, and she replied by saying "You know it, babe" and winking. He told her that he thought that this was the best summer ever. She agreed with him. She was shocked after she saw Bridgette and Roman kiss. Nalyd calmed her down. Frank cannonballed into the lake, and Princessa and Nalyd complained about him interrupting them. Frank apologized and ran away. Ethan then walked up to them and greeted them. Princessa complained about Ethan and asked him to leave. Ethan requested to talk to Nalyd alone, and Princessa agreed to let him go. In confessional, Nalyd said that swimming with Princessa was great because she was awesome, and because he got to escape the drama of camp. Ethan told Nalyd about his concern over James and Rachel. Nalyd said that he didn't think it was a problem. Ethan told Nalyd that he wanted to come up with a plan. Nalyd didn't see the need for one at the moment, claiming he'd think about it, and then he returned to the lake. Princessa was happy at Nalyd's return and told him that she missed him. He replied by saying that she was sweet. Nalyd suggested that they get out of the lake due to it getting late. Princessa told Nalyd that he was the best boyfriend she had ever had in her entire life, and agreed that they should go. Nalyd got out of the water and dried off, Princessa got out and shivered. Nalyd asked Princessa if she had a towel, she told him she'd forgotten one, and he gave her his. She then dried off. They then said good night to each other, and hugged. Nalyd went to bed, while Princessa wrote in her diary about Nalyd. Rachel overheard Princessa saying what she was writing, and Princessa stashed her diary away. Ethan later tried to convince Princessa that James liked her. Princessa didn't think so. Then, Victoria warned Princessa that Ethan may be trying to split her and Nalyd up. I'm Coming M'Lady! Princessa danced around gracefully, and Nalyd complimented her singing. Then, Princessa waltzed into the mess hall. After Nalyd had returned, and sat back down, Princessa sang to him, and he seemed pleased. When Chris announced the fairy tale challenge, Princessa was very pleased. Chris told the Killer Actors to choose a princess. Trev calmly suggested Princessa, Nalyd shouted out "I nominate Princessa!" Once he realized he had shouted, he was slightly embarrassed. Then Princessa recommended herself by singing "Me!" Nalyd told her "Farewell, Princess!" when the Screaming Directors went to hide her. She kissed Nalyd on the cheek and told him that she'd be waiting for him. He sighed dreamily. Nalyd immediately started coming up with a plan to rescue her. He told his team to fend off the Directors, while he rescued Princessa. Nalyd ran towards the tower and told her that he was coming to rescue her. She shouted to "Prince" Nalyd to rescue the "fairest maiden in all the land" (referring to herself). Nalyd reached the tower and Princessa sang to him, "Nalyd! Nalyd! Where for art thou, Prince Nalyd? I am waiting eagerly for you!". James kicked Nalyd, and then Nalyd replied to Princessa by saying "I'm over here!". Princessa heard him, and she greeted him. When she noticed Nalyd collapse, she shouted out his name in concern. Princessa cheered Nalyd on during his fight with James. Nalyd grabbed a stick and used it to sword fight James. James snapped the stick and kicked Nalyd in the groin. Princessa continued to cheer him on by saying "Fight my dearest! Love is a battlefield!". Princessa shouted out his name in concern once more, after he had been kicked. Nalyd ran up the stairs and told Princessa that he was coming for her. Princessa asked Nalyd to hurry up, and he was slightly offended. She then apologized. Princessa admired Nalyd helping James. In a confessional she said that that was reason "numero vingt-cinq" (25 in French) why he was her true love. Nalyd reached the room that Princessa was in, and he told her that he'd made it. She shouted "Yes!" and threw her arms around him. The Killer Actors thought that they had won. Chris told them that they hadn't won yet, and that they needed to get Princessa out of the tower in one minute. Princessa ran out of the room, and flipped down the stairs. She threw off her shoes, and complained that the dress she was wearing was hard to run in. Nalyd was still at the top of the tower. LeShawna locked the door. Princessa laughed. Chris counted down from 10. In between the last 9 and 8 seconds, Princessa kicked the door open, and jumped out of the tower. Chris told everyone to choose someone to compete in part two. Nalyd volunteered, and Princessa hugged him. She asked him, "Don't you just love having me as your girlfriend sometimes?", and then she giggled. He told her "It's awesome" and kissed her. Princessa happily kissed him back. Princessa told Nalyd that she loved him, and she wished him good luck in the challenge. Princessa was upset when Nalyd lose, but checked to make sure he was okay. Then Princessa asked Nalyd what he thought of the dress, also asking if it was too much. He told her it was awesome. Princessa apologized (to Nalyd) for being so violent in the third challenge. Trev told Princessa to go kiss a frog. She told him that she'd rather kiss Nalyd, and Nalyd said that that would work for him. Then Princessa giggled. In confessional, she claimed that she and Nalyd were soulmates. Princessa hugged Nalyd when he was in the bottom two. Princessa bit her lip in worry and Chris tossed Nalyd the final marshmallow. Nalyd shouted out triumphantly. Princessa did the same. Princessa then kissed Nalyd and told him that she was scared that she'd lose him. Nalyd replied by saying that he was scared about being eliminated. After Trev left, Princessa hugged Nalyd and asked him what would they do if one of them was eliminated. She told him that she couldn't bare losing him. Rachel suggested sending postcards back and forth, and Princessa told her that that was not what she had meant. Nalyd tried to assure her by saying that he didn't think they'd get voted off, and that they'd be just fine. Trivia *This was the show's first relationship. It is also considered the main relationship of the show. *They've kissed a total of nine times. **They've kissed eight episodes in a row from Do You Think I'm Stupid? to It's Elementary. **In the second episode, and the fifth, Princessa kissed Nalyd after they won the challenge. **They kissed twice in I'm Coming M'Lady!. * Princessa's said that she loves Nalyd multiple times. * Princessa calls Nalyd "honey" often, and she called him baby in I'm Coming M'Lady!. * Princessa dumped Nalyd after the merge because he went against their alliance, she felt he only liked her because of her looks, she didn't really believe that Nalyd loved her, and she wanted to support Bridgette since her boyfriend was eliminated. Princessa cried because of this and doubted if she should ask for him to take her back. Category:Relationships